Boyfriends
by Lady Prince1
Summary: After the Sailor Scouts disband and go their separate ways, Makoto Kino transfers schools in her last year of high school. But, when she arrives at this school, not everything goes as expected. Unusual Pairing, and no, it is not a yaoi pairing.


Princy: Hey all, this is me. It's my first time writing on this sight, so I hope you enjoy this fic. This isn't going to be the usual fanfiction of "girl-falls-in-love-instantly." I really don't like those, and I think that you would all want to have some variety in your reading, no? This also has a very interesting pairing… one I am starting to love…! (Squeals)

Quatre: It's truly a strange, yet lovely story… Good job, Princy-chan.

Princy: (smiles wide) I thought so too, and having you affirm my thoughts makes me feel so much better, Quatre-kun…!

Quatre: (Laughs nervously at Princy's own smugness)

Princy: Well, on with the story, Quatre-kun! I own nothing, except for the plot. So, no lovely home with many, many pets and pretty clothes for me… Damn…

**Chapter 1: Rivals**

"Mako-chan, they're staring at you," pointed out the pale blond sitting in front of her.

Makoto didn't have the will, nor the courage, to look behind her at the other tables in the school cafeteria. Ever since she had set foot inside this school, all she received was trouble. Lots and lots of it. Swallowing the remainder of her sandwich, the brunette sighed. "I guess I'm not going to get any peace this year…"

In fact, Makoto could remember back when it all started. Yes, she wasn't expecting it to all turn out so damn horrible…

"_Good Morning class," said the teacher who stood beside her. _

_Makoto smiled, her hands in her pockets to hide their fidgeting. Here she was, in a new school, wearing a boy's uniform (the didn't have her size and her old ones were becoming too worn out to wear), and all alone. She could have dealt with the first two easily, but it was just so much different without her friends by her side. She had gotten used to their continuous support and cheerfulness that she felt sort of lost without them…_

"… _Kino Makoto-san," finished the balding, bespectacled teacher as he gestured towards her with his hand. _

_Pulled out of her annoyed/sad thoughts, the tall brunette bowed in the class' direction. "It's nice to meet you. Please take good care of me," she said, smiling as she stood once more. But what greeted her was not what she expected. Instead of the previous fear she had earned in many other schools, this one seemed to have the opposite affect. _

_Girls, beautiful and homely, tall and short, popular and not, stared at her with large, watery eyes, and the all the boys in the room glared at her, hatred evident in their cold, hard gazes. Slightly confused, Makoto headed toward the chair that the teacher indicated, moving cautiously as to not stir either group into action. _

_"Hello, Kino-san," purred the voice of a curvy, honey-blond to her right as she sat. "My name is Morgan Riegnall, but you can call me Momo." Her warm brown eyes narrowed as she leaned in close. "I hope we can become good friends," Morgan added with a wink._

_"Um… sure…?" Makoto replied, unsure whether or not she wanted any connection to this pretty, but strange girl. _

_"Now, now class," the teacher interrupted, easily stopping the incessant chatter, "Let's all settle down and return to our studies. World War II started in…." _

_The new transfer student reclined, relaxing now that all the attention was taken off of her. …Or so she thought. Makoto could still feel the hot eyes of the young men in her class boring into the back of her head, sending chills down her spine. 'What did I do?! What did I do?!" she thought fearfully, her hand randomly scribbling on her notepad as she tried to think about what could have caused these strange reactions._

_Still, Makoto had made it to the end of her morning classes without fail. Thoughts of food danced in her head as her stomach growled. "God, I can't wait to get out of here…"_

_"Then why don't you?" questioned an irritated voice behind her. "Better yet, why don't you just get the hell out of this town?"_

_The brunette stiffened but then relaxed. This – this, she was used to. A smile touched her lips and her green eyes narrowed as she looked at them. "What? You have a problem with me?" What was wrong with all these people? What exactly had she done to all this hostility towards her? Well, if they wanted to start something, let them. She would be the one who finished it…_

_The boy who spoke from before was rather tall, almost as tall as she (She had grown quite a bit during the last two years. Enough to balance out her frame and tower over most boys her age) with sandy brown hair that fell into his blue eyes. His own eyes narrowed at her before growling, "You think that you can flash a pretty smile and give a charismatic look at anyone and they'll follow you around like lost little puppies? Just because you happen to be tall and handsome and have lustrous flowing, chestnut locks and bright emerald eyes-"_

"_Er…Shin, I think you're getting a little to into it," murmured a dark haired boy behind him as he laid a hand on his shoulder, looking a little green. _

_Makoto's face looked equally disgusted and confused as she tried to pull her face back into it's defiant, triumphant smiling visage._

_Shin's face reddened a little before he looked back at his friend, saying, "Shaddup!" He turned his attention back to her, resuming his rant. "Not everyone is happy with you being here. Some of us have girlfriends here, and we don't take kindly to some stranger destroying all our hard work…"_

_Aforementioned stranger just blinked, still confused as to what they were getting at. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you actually trying to tell me something, or are you blathering on like the idiot you are…?" Makoto queried, her eyes darkening. Just what was he getting at?!_

_Shin advanced and pulled his fist back, but before his curled fingers could make contact with his "foe's" pale skin, a slender hand wrapped around his wrist. _

"_Please, don't fight. I'm sure that Kino-san doesn't quite understand what you're talking about."_

_Both combatants looked to see a pale young man with aquamarine eyes looking at both of them. He was probably one of the prettiest young men that she had ever seen in her life. Despite his prettiness, she had to admit that he was tall. An inch or so shorter than she, herself. _

"_Quatre-kun…" uttered a few of the boys, some in awe some in annoyance. _

"_Quatre… kun?"_

_He looked at Makoto sending a smile, before he let Shin's wrist slip from his fingers. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk with Kino-san for a moment." _

"_What do you mean talk- Hey!" The taller girl didn't have enough time to reply before she was pulled from the room. First, she was ogled at during her morning classes, then threatened by a group of guys, and now being dragged around like a little rag doll. When they were finally out of the room and a good bit down the hall, she pulled her arm out of this Quatre-kun's grasp. "Who are you and what do you want now?!" Makoto demanded, fully irritated. All she wanted was some lunch, damnit… _

_Her cry didn't quite incite the reaction she was expecting. Instead, the boy seemed apologetic and smiled sincerely before saying, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get in a fight your first day."_

_The girl's angry look seemed to disappear into thin air and turn into one of shock. "Um… thanks. But you really didn't have to do that. I can handle myself." As if to convince him, she raised a fist and punched the air._

_The blond man laughed, looking a little nervous now. "I see…" It was a few seconds before he began once more. "I really wanted to talk to you, though…"_

"_Alright. I guess I can listen to you for a few minuets," Makoto said, crossing her arms and waiting. "Go on."_

_The young man seemed to be choosing his words. In fact, he was deciding what words to use for so long that his taller companion was loosing her patience. Her foot began to tap, her lips pursed, and she began to think of how it was going to suck waiting until after school to fill her empty stomach. Because of all this, she had most likely already missed it… _

"_Come on-"_

"_Will you go out with me?!"_

_Makoto paused, her face paling._

_Quatre, wide eyed, watched her._

"_What the HELL?!"_

_**-End of Chapter 1- **_

Princy: Ah… Well, if this chapter confused you, I promise I will clear this up on the next chapter. Also, if you review, I would appreciate any constructive criticism that you can give.

Quatre: (Pale and frightened) T-This wasn't in the first chapter that you showed me…

Princy: I know Quarter-kun. I'm evil aren't I? :D


End file.
